


You Cheating son of a B.....

by sexydarkangel



Category: Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor - Fandom, Green Arrow, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark cheats on Lex and gets caught. Lex turns to someone else. This is what happen when you lose someone and what an Alien will do to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cheating son of a B.....

 

[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/photos/68971443@N02/6417487953/in/photostream)

The sun shines through the window and Clark comes out the shower as Lex heads in. “How you feeling Lex better than yesterday I hope.”

“Yeah I’m good like I said must been something I ate.

“Okay good I’ll see you later”

Clark kisses Lex goodbye and heads to the door “call me if you need me.”

“No problems I have a ton of projects to do today don’t be too late.” Lex steps into the shower, ‘Mmm the shower feels good’ Lex thinks he hasn’t been feeling good lately but he has to head out to the fortress to finish up on his project .At the Fortress of Solitude, Lex was working on his surprise for Clark; the watches with the A.I. in them. “Mmm I think I need to take a break Jor-el. I’ll be in the bathroom just for a minute.” Lex hasn’t been too worried about him being sick and nauseous lately. He’s been having so much going on.

“Lex Luthor is everything okay you seem to be sick but you don’t get sick would you like me to scan  
You?”

“Maybe after I go throw up my lungs first Jor-el.” Lex wipes his mouth glad that he has a tooth brush here and can get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. “Okay Jor-el you can scan me now, but I think I just need more rest with all the projects I have going on.” A red beam goes up and down Lex body.

“Well Lex Luthor it seem that you are carrying the next generation of Kryptonians in you.” Lex remembered that day after he and Jor-el talk about how this was even possible he went on to explain that he just had to be careful for the next month and a half if he make it past 2 month then he should able to carry the baby full term. It turns out that Kryptonians only stay pregnant for 6 months. “Is there anything I or Clark needs to do? How does this work?”

“When a Kryptonian gets pregnant the parents must share energy between them. It’s not something that can be seen it’s something that they feel between them, with a touch and the sharing of sperm for DNA.”Jor-el responded. He tells Lex it will help with the baby development sharing the DNA because Lex is human and Kal-el is not. Jor-el tells him ‘even though you are a brilliant human you are still just human.’ This would have to be done at least once a day the sharing of DNA.

“Well I and Clark can handle the sharing of DNA just great okay Jor-el I have to go have to set up Kal-el’s party.”

“Please take it easy Lex Luthor no stress.”

“No stress easier said than done I have the watch with me, and Kal-el will be back if we have any more questions.” Lex put on his black pants and purple shirt his guess will be there any minute. ‘God I can sit straight I’m having a baby, Clark and I are having a baby. Damn life is funny sometimes; I never even saw this coming. Clark is going to be so surprised.’ The phone on his night stand rings and he rushes to answer it. “Luthor yes let them up. I left a list on your desk for the party. Good night.” First guess it would be Martha and Jonathan right on time.

“Hi Lex how you doing?” Martha asks as Lex opens the door and they walk in.

“I’m doing fine just working hard.”

“Not to hard I hope do you need any help?”

“No everything is set up go on in. Jonathan have a seat I’ll bring you a beer.”

“Thank Lex I’ll be in the living room.” An hour in the entire guess have arrived and just waiting for the guest of honor. Clark comes walking in an hour late even Lois beat him there. He walks over and hugs Lex

“You know you don’t have to do this”.

“Clark it’s not every day your lover turns 25. It’s the least I can do for you! I know we haven’t been spending a lot of time together but after tonight that all will change. Now go say hi to your mother and father.” Clark kisses him and walks over to his parents.

“Nice party Lex.”

“Hi Bruce what no date? Why not you could of ask Wonder Woman to come with you or from the look Wally’s giving you why didn’t you ask him you don’t have to be alone unless you want to.”

“Sorry Lex we can’t all be as lucky as you are in finding love.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way my friend. I would hope one day you would be happy in love.”

“I’m the dark knight. I don’t see love in my future. I had it once and that will have to last me a life time.” With that he walked away. Clark walked in the bedroom to answer his phone.

“What do you want? You know I can’t come tonight! I know, I know. Fine I’ll be there.” Lex walked into the room.

“Something wrong Clark?”

“I have to go check out something after the party. I’m sorry Lex. I’m the only one that can get in and out without being seen.” Lex looks at him.”

“What the fuck Clark!? Everybody knows this is our night together. No work, No patrol, nothing! How could you change our time where I get to fuck you senseless? I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” Lex stops day dreaming and comes back to reality he sees someone at the corner of his eyes. Clark pulls Lex into his arms

“I’m sorry Lex. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night I swear.” Clark kisses him. “Now let’s go cut the cake.” Lex looks Clark in the eyes and pulls Clark’s mouth to his and puts his tongue into Clark’s mouth and sucks Clark’s tongue until he hears him moans. After, they broke the kiss and walk back into the party. After, the guest’s leave and the Kent’s takes the limo home. Lex climbs into bed alone and puts Clark’s watch in the draw. ‘Damn Clark what is so important that you had to lie to me?’ he rubs his stomach.

“I don’t know what’s going through your daddy’s head. “Lex turns off the light and notices that someone else is in the room with him. “Hi Bruce. What are doing here?” Batman walks out from the dark and stands by the bed.

“I was worries about you. I saw Superman leave tonight. I thought tonight was your fuck senseless night?”

“Well you and me both, but here I am alone with you.”

“Is there something wrong with you Lex? Are you sick or is something else is going on, because you have gained some weight.” Lex looks at him and says ‘no, just good eating.’ Bruce looked at him “Lex you have been the same weight for the last 4 years.” Lex looks at him and says,

“That’s scary Bruce if you know my weight so much; you need to find a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

“I was just worried that maybe you were sick and you and Clark weren’t telling anybody. Speaking of Clark where did he go tonight?” Lex turns away from Batman.

“He told me he had to work tonight.” Batman looks at Lex.

“Everybody knows not to call Superman on his birthday.” Lex looks at his watch and hits the bottom on the side.

 “A.I. please tell me where Kal-el is.”

Jor-els voice said “Kal-el is at 2350 Meet Street.” Lex looks at Batman who tells him there are motel and shops down there. Lex eyes becomes dark as Batman looks at him ask the A.I. where exactly is Kal-el, the A.I. answers he is in a motel room 12a. Lex say thank you to Jor-el and turns to Batman.

“You better hold on to me this is a going to be a little tricky.” Batman looks at Lex and grabs hold of his hand he hits a button and tell the A.I. to teleport them to Kal-el. Next thing Lex and Batman knows there standing inside a motel room with two people neck and going at it like rabbits. Lex looks and sees Oliver fucking Clark nice and slow. Oliver has his dick up deep in Clark’s ass with his head close to Clark’s ear saying,

“Say it Clark say it” Clarks going

“Please Oliver let me come!”

Oliver says “Not until you say it.”

Clark says “only you Oliver I love only you please can I cum now please,” Oliver kisses Clark and starts fucking him harder and put his hand around Clark and start going up and down on this dick faster and faster until Clark cums moaning and Oliver loses it and starts cuming in Clark and holding him close.

 Only thing Lex sees is red and then he notices the his watch is glowing red he hits the button and hear Jor-el s voice “Lex Luthor what is happening your blood pressure is up and that is not good for the…” at that point Lex hits the button and cuts Jor-el off and looks up at the same time as Clark and Oliver sit up in bed and looks at them. Clark looks at Lex in shock

 “Lex what are doing here? And how did you get in the room” he notices that Lex is not alone. Batman is there with him just staring at him and Oliver with his dark eyes. Clark covers himself up and looks at Oliver who is just staring at Lex. Lex looks at Clark with dark eyes and asks

“Do you want me to wait for Oliver to take his dick out your ass first? It nice to see that you’re doing your birthday tradition of being fucked and no less by my enemy and your colleague.” Clark just looks at Lex and the tears starts to run down his face. Lex just looks at him and says in a cold voice “at least all my wives waited to marry me before they tried to kill me but you Clark just went for the heart.” Lex felt his stomach cramp up and leans over and next thing he know Clark is by his side with his arms around him holding him up

“Lex you okay?” Lex pushes him away and yells

“Don’t touch me don’t you ever fuckin touch me again.” Batman looks at Lex are you okay Lex doesn’t hear anything just the sound of his heart breaking. Then he hears Batman yell

“Alexander! Alexander!” Lex turns around and looks at him like he forgot he was there. Batman take his hand and hits the button on the watch and the A.I. ask what is happening Batman tell the A.I. it time to leave and the next thing he knows him and Lex is in the middle of the Fortress. Batman turns around and see a tall man that look a little like Clark standing by him, Looking at Lex up and down, and turns to Batman and says,

“Bruce Wayne please put Lex Luther on the table please.” Batman picks up Lex and puts him on the table. A red light goes over Lex’s body; Batman takes off his mask and watches what’s happening in front of him. Jor-el turns to Bruce and asks him what happen to Lex Luther to put him in this state Jor-el goes on to say this is not good for Lex Luther and the babies that he is carrying. Bruce turns toward the A.I. and ask

“What you mean babies?” Jor-el turns toward Bruce and tells him

“Lex Luther carries the next generation of Kryptonian in him. Did he not tell Kal-el today at the party? He left here so happy, did something happen and why is Kal-el not with his mate?” Bruce looks at the A.I. and then notice that out of nowhere a woman appears behind him Jor-el turn around and says “Bruce Wayne this is my wife, Kal-el’s mother, Lara-el.” Lara-el looks at him and says

“Hello Bruce Wayne it’s nice to meet you. Can you please tell us what has happen to Alexander Luther?” Bruce turns toward Lex and notices that he is sleeping. Bruce turns again, to the two A.I. and asks what has happen to Lex. Lara-el looks at Bruce and tells him “Alexander Luthor is sleeping right now. We had to put him to sleep and try to bring down his blood pressure; it was too high for the babies. Alexander Luthor is just in his second month, which should be a safe time in his pregnancy but it gets harder when there are twins. He still can miscarry. Please Bruce Wayne tell us what happened today.” Bruce felt bad having to tell superman parents even if they just A.I.

 Clark looks at Oliver after Lex and Batman teleport out of the motel room. Oliver looks at Clark and says “well that went well don’t you think? Clark looks at Oliver

“What are you talking about? Did you see what happened? Did you see Lex’s face? Did you see his heart breaking? Because I know that’s what I saw.” Oliver looks Clark in his eyes.

“What did you think was going to happen when he found out about us? That he was going to be happy and just let you go with his worst enemy.”

“You aren’t his worst enemy any more. I think that would be me right about now.” Clark put on his superman uniform on and looks at Oliver in his green arrow uniform and tells him “I need to get out of here I need air” and with that he’s out the door in in the air. Clark doesn’t know what to do or where to go but of course he looks around and sees that he flew to his mother and father house. He land outside the house and before he can x-ray the inside his mother come out and ask him “Clark are you ok?” Clark falls down on his knees in front of her and cries like a big baby. Martha looks at her baby and her heart breaks for him she know something was off between him and Lex today but she just couldn’t put her finger on it and made a note to herself to ask Clark about it next time she talks to him but here he is crying like his heart is breaking.

 Clark just can’t stop crying and now he’s sobbing looks in his mother eyes and tells her “I broke his heart what kind of person does that make me?”

Martha looks at her son “Clark you need to tell me what happened so I can help you.”  
Clark looks at her and tells her “No one can help me now. The only thing I keep seeing is Lex eyes as his heart broke mom” Jonathan comes out the door and see his wife and son on the porch floor with Clark’s head in Martha’s lap crying.

“What the hell happened son? Are you hurt? Is Lex hurt? Did someone die?” Clark looks at his father and then his mother and tells them, “I think you to should have a seat because me and Lex broke up.”

Jonathan ask “Son what did you do to Lex? And why do you think Lex will not forgive you this time, when he always forgives you.”

Clark looks at his father trying not to get mad and asked “What you mean what did I do?”

“Well Clark you know I was never one of Lex’s favorite people at the beginning of your relationship, but I have watched him change into someone that anybody would be proud to call their son, he changed all his job policies for you. The way he does business, the way he treats women, he helps out with the Justice League when they need help, even though they don’t trust him and with your friend the Green Arrow always trying to talk down to him and make it seem like he’s doing something wrong behind your back .” Clark looks at his parent and turns green.

“Clark, Clark are you okay? You look kind of green.” The only thing going through Clarks mind is oh my god oh my god what have I done. Martha takes his hand and looks at him and smile and tells him to tell what happened. Clark opens his mouth but nothing comes out.  
“Clark if you’re not ready”  
Clark yells out “I slept with Oliver tonight and Lex and Batman caught us having sex!”  
The place goes quiet no sound no mooing from the cow, no sound from the chicken nothing. Clarks parents look at him then down at the ground, Clark can’t take it anymore and tell them please someone say something.

They look at him and say “What is there to say you cheated on your partner and got caught” Jonathan looks at Clark and says “Oliver as in Oliver Queen the Green Arrow?”

“Yes dad that’s him”

“How long Clark?” Clark looks at his mother tonight was the first time we had sex but we been flirting with each other for about 2 months, Martha shakes her head why Clark I though you loved Lex what happened? I don’t know mom Lex started hiding things from me at first I thought he was cheating then that didn’t make since I don’t know then Oliver start showing me thing that started to make since. Clark did you talk to him first before you just open your legs for Oliver Damn Clark!”

His dad yells “we taught you better than this you talk it out first. How did Lex and Batman find out and what did he see?”

“I don’t know how he found out we were so careful” That didn’t sit well with the Kent they were not happy that. Their son was cheating on this partner and getting away with it for months.

“Go on Clark”

“One minute it was just me and Oliver in the room then Lex and Batman were there like they teleported in the room.

“I didn’t hear them until it was too late.”

“Clark please tells me he didn’t catch you in the act.” Clark just shook his head up and down.

“Oh my god Clark what were you thinking and on your birthday when everybody knows not to bother you two because that is your time together. Clarke couldn’t look his parents in their face again to see the disappointment I still don’t know how they get in the room. His parents look at each other and then tell him Lex didn’t give you your gift? Clark shakes his head no I left after the party. Martha looks at him “well if you would of stay home like you we suppose to you would have got your new watch that has a teleport in it.” Clark looks up what? “Lex show us your gift he said the AI was helping him with it, the said he came up with it when you came home one day so tired that when he woke up in the morning he found you on the couch it was that weekend that the League sent you and Green Arrow on a sole mission oh my god Clark you didn’t lied to him and spent the weekend with Oliver.”  
“No dad it was mission and that when everything started.”  
“ Damn Clark you know what it toke for him to trust. Lex felt bad that you couldn’t make to the bed and slept on the couch so him and the A.I. came up with the new watch for you an all the League he was going to give you, yours tonight everyone comes with their own DNA so that no one else came use it Lex has his and that how he could find you me and your dad get ours next week with the rest of the League.”

 “That’s what he has been doing with the A.I. Jor-el wouldn’t tell me what was going on with him and Lex I notice some files that I couldn’t access to in the A.I. and when I ask Jor-el he told me he don’t know what I was talking about I found that strange.”

“ Yeah well Lex has been working with Jor-el trying to give him more personality he thought that would help him interact more with you with you being raised with us humans.”

 “Oh my god Clark what did you think Lex was doing with the A.I. taking over the world, everything Lex does is to help you and make you feel more human and you sleep with his enemy.”

“ Dad if Lex would of just told me what he was doing.”

“No way Clark you can’t blame Lex first it a surprise for you, second if you had any problem you talk it out you didn’t trust him and it’s funny because he trusted you and lost.”

Martha look at Clark “go to bed Clark we’ll talk some more in the morning.” They all turn around and walk in the house with their heads down.

 After Bruce tells Superman parents what happen to Lex Superman parents are just looking at each other silently commuting with each other. They turn to him and Lara-el asks “with this new development do you think we should terminate the pregnancy Bruce Wayne?”

Bruce just look at her like she just grow author head, “why are you asking me for they are your grandchildren?”

She looks at him than at Jor-el and say” he doesn’t know that happens in Kryptonians pregnancy?”

Bruce hears her ask her husband, “No only Lex Luthor and Kal-el needed to know.”

She turns back to Bruce and “tells him to please sit down so she can explain to him what will happen to Alexander Luthor if he continues with carrying the twins. When having twins for Krytonian is a great honor on our plant not everyone has twins it’s very rare with that said it will be very difficult for a human.”

Bruce looks at her and ask “what do you mean women have been have babies from the beginning of time. “

Jor- el looks at Bruce and tell “him no disrespect Bruce Wayne but it is different for a Krytonian pregnancy with this pregnancy Lex Luthor would need something’s from Kal-el that from what you have told us he will not get.”

If an A.I. could look sad that is have they looked as they look at Lex sleeping. I had to ask okay tell what it is that he will needs, they looked at me and Jor-el looks at his wife and she starts to” talk Lex Luthor would need to shared energy with a Krtyonian as well as a dose of DNA as you call it sperm.”

Bruce look at them “please explain.”

“ Well on our plant we share energy with our mate with a touch with a kiss all this exchange of energy it is needed more with one of use is pregnant it is needed because we carry for only for 6 months and it take a toll on one’s body. With a human it can kill them without the energy and the sperm is for DNA because he is a mutant Krtyonian have sex up to the time we give birth we do not know what will happen to the children without it because they are half human.”

Bruce looks at Jor-el “did Lex know all this when he found out about the twins, Jor-el tell him I did tell Lex Luthor about all this there was no concern because Lex Luthor thought that this we going to help with the finally step in the mating.”

Lara-el turns to her husband “ how this entire possible have is did this happen. Lara-el tells Bruce we mate for life we cannot cheat and we can only have children after we find our mate if Kal-el cheated then he did not mate all the way with Alexander Luthor do you know why not what was holding him back? This does not make sense Alexander Luthor is with child if they are not all the way mated than how is this so.” “ Bruce Wayne you can get some sleep Alexander Luthor will wake up in the morning there is a cot next to him we will talk some more in the morning and me and my husband will try to come up with a solution.”

 Lex woke up and notice he wasn’t in his bed or at the pent house then it hit him hard he remembered what happen with Clark, Oliver, being pregnant, he touches his stomach just to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. He look up and Batman is standing next to him Bruce you didn’t have to stay with me I’m fine.

 Really Bruce said “your fine because if I was pregnant with twins and just found out the my baby daddy was cheating on my I don’t think I would be fine.” Lex looks at Bruce twin I’m having twins. Dam Lex is that all you heard me say! He looked at me in the face and yelled Jor-el is everything okay with the babies why did I have cramps. Jor-el appeared on the side of him and started to explain what happened to his body, Lex look and say okay I understand but now are the babies okay can? Yes Lex Luthor they are fine now that we have brought down you blood pressure. Lex this is crazy you can’t have these babies no matter how much you want to. How can you say that Bruce, this is a miracle? Lex this could kill you didn’t Jor-el explain everything to you. Yes he did what is the problem than a light bulb goes off in Lex head Bruce can see it in his eyes how am I going to do this without Clark I need him Dam! I want my children there mine I can’t give them up? Lara-el appeared Hello Alexander Luthor I hope you are feeling better you vital signs and that of your children are better. I feel better thank you for taking care of us. Of Couse you are carrying our grandchildren Alexander Luthor.

 “Are you all crazy do you all see this is not going to work Lex you can die if you don’t get the DNA needed did you forget that part.”

 “No I didn’t forget that I just at the time didn’t think it would be a problem. I don’t see this coming how could I have missed it”  
.

“You knew didn’t you that why you was looking at me like you had something to tell me. “

 “Lex that doesn’t matter what you going to do now does.”

 “How long Bruce?”

 “For about the time it started I’m sorry I thought it would be just a fling that once Oliver got him in bed he would break his heart and send him home.”

 Lara-el looked at both men “Alexander Luthor and Bruce Wayne I think we have come up with a solution but we would need both of your permission and Bruce Wayne body. We have devised a plan on how to fuse Kryptonian DNA with human DNA, we have some of Kal-el DNA in our data based we would like to fuse it with Bruce Wayne DNA that would entail for you both to be together for the next 4 month sharing energy and sperm.”

 “ I really don’t know what to say this is way out the box and more than I can ask anybody to do for me.”

 “Lex, Lex, Alexander! Please just shut up and let her explain the details, please go on.”

 “We can fuse Kal-el DNA with Bruce Wayne DNA which would give you some Kryptonian abilities like sharing of the energy and it would change your sperm some it will still have some of your DNA in to. The sharing of the energy would have to be everyday by touch or kiss or hug it has to be physical, the sharing of sperm would have to be at least 2x a week if not more, this is just a theory we have not put it to a test but there is no time Alexander Luthor you and these babies can go no more than two weeks without before you start getting sick the more time without the more dangerous it will become.”

 “If that happens could I lose my babies?”

 “ Yes.”

 “OK where do we start, Lex puts his hand on Bruce hand do you know what you are doing what you would have to do.”

 “I was listening let’s start.” Jor-el, Lara-el please gives us some time to talk this over thank you. The A.I.’s looked at one another and disappears.

 “Bruce why?”

 “Why what?”

 “Why do this you owe me nothing, you can just walk away this is my problem I got myself into it I’m sure I can try to think of something.”

 “Are you going back to Clark?”

 “No! He betrayed me I’m never going back I can’t get the picture of them two in bed together out my head.”

 “Bruce walks up to Lex and put his hand under his chin and lifts his face up to him and looks him straight in the face you need someone to take care of you this time and I would like to be that someone, I have watch you change from the person that your father tried to make you to someone that any man or woman would love, just because Clark didn’t see what he had doesn’t mean someone else will not see it. Bruce touches his check and kisses his forehead. Now let go save your children.”

 Lex is speechless and just shakes his head up and down.

 Jor-el and Lara-el comes to them and say are you ready to start the fusing?

 “Yes but let me get something straight you said that his sperm and Kal-el sperm will fuse together but Bruce sperm will still be part of the DNA does that mean that the babies will get some of his DNA to?”

 “Yes.”

 “Oh okay they could do worst, begin.”

 Bruce and Lex notices a glass chamber come up out of the floor. Bruce Wayne please take off your clothes and come this way please step into the chamber. The chamber starts to full up with clear liquid please take a deep breath you will be able to breeze. Lex asks will this hurt Bruce- Jor-el is he going to be any pain at any time.

 “Yes, Bruce Wayne will experience pain.”

 Lex knots on the chamber yelling “you will be in pain please we can find another way please I can’t have you in pain knowing it my fault.”

 Bruce looks at him “I already know there would be pain please leave Lex I don’t want you to see this please for me go eat or get some rest it will be over before you know it.”

 He put his hand on the chamber window and Bruce puts his up to his now go rest please. He wakes up to a heart wincing scream , running to the chamber room he get there in time to see one of the robot putting Bruce on the table, is he alright he see a red line go up and down his body Answer me is he alright. Yes Alexander Luthor he is fine everything went as plan. Thank god. Why do you thank this god when it was us who did it? No it’s just an earth expression. What is wrong with him why is he unconscious. He did very well for a human he did not past out until the end part. His vital signs are good, he will wake up in a few minute we will put on the sun rays on him witch we speed up the process. Please have s seat. Bruce opens his eyes and the first then he see is a worried Lex looking down at him. See I told you just a walk in the park are we finish?

 Lex bends down and put a kiss of his head “yes my hero it’s time to go home can you stand up.” Bruce gets up feeling no pain but a whole like of energy gets dress where would up like to go back to the penthouse? I have to go to the penthouse to get some of my thing I was hoping to stay at you place until this is over. Good I was going to ask you but didn’t want to rush you I thought we could spend some time together before the two weeks was up.

 I have to get some papers and get a moving people over to send Clark things to Oliver’s. Are you sure about this I can take care of this for you. No I have to do this for myself. I understand you need to clean house lets go. Wait I almost forget going over to a panel that Bruce did know was there he pulled it open and pulled out a black watch and handed it to me yours is finished the rest of the leagues will be ready by the end of the week. Putting it on Bruce feels a little heat Lex its explains it’s keyed into your DNA now it will only work with you or any other Justice Leagues person that is on file here. Bruce leans over and kisses Lex nice and gently on his lips then pulls back and looks him in the eyes oh I’m sorry Lex I don’t know what came over me. Lex looks at Bruce and put his hand to his lips Jor-el with Bruce fuse with Kal-el DNA would he have his feeling to. No Lex Luther Bruce Wayne will sometime act like a Kryptonian but his feeling is his own. Thank you for clearing that up comes on soft lips to the penthouse. Lex takes out his cellphone and calls his office and tells them he will be working from home this week to forward all his calls to his cell phone. He call the moving people and start to pack up him and Clark’s life of 5 year 2 of living together, he can feel the tears wanting to come down but he’ll be dammed if he start to cry again he feel an arm come around him and holds him against their back are you finished? He feels the energy enter his body. A wind come in from the balcony and Superman is standing there Lex don’t know when if happen but Batman is now standing in front of him holding his hand.

 Superman comes in “Lex we need to talk about this I’m sorry that you had to see me like that but I do still lov”

 “Shut the fuck up before I find some kryptonite and shove it up your ass, how dear you stand there and tell me you love me and what Clark you love Oliver to because that’s what you was yelling well let me make it easy for you I’m out of your life forever you made your choice when you let him put his dick up your ass when you started to lie, what lie did he tell you to get you in the bed how could you believe anything he said about me without talking to me first when did you stop having faith in me that person that Oliver told you I was is that who you wanted me to be! You know what it doesn’t matter it’s over.”

 Superman move toward him but Batman is there first “you heard him its over you had a mate Kal-el and you chose someone else over him you went against you heritage.”

 Superman looks at Batman “are you okay.”

 “Yes why,?”

“Because you have never called me Kal-el.”

“ I’m fine just a little tied I was up all night with Lex.”

Lex cellphone rings I have to take this he tell Bruce as he let’s go of his hand “hello professor X yes we are still on for tomorrow no everything is find the kids are so excite to meet you thank you again for your time goodbye.’

 Bruce walk up to Lex and puts his hand on his shoulder “how do you feel?”

 “I’m finding I have something to do tomorrow that I think is going to make a change in a lot of smallville mutant children.”

 “Lex what are you planning to do with the mutant I thought we talked about this they have...”

 “What the fuck do you think I’m doing with them? Superman get the fuck out my house and don’t you ever step foot on any of my property again!”

 Superman looks at Lex and then Batman and realize that he just made another mistake oh my god Lex “I’m sorry I don’t mean to accuse you of anything.”

 “Yes you did who the hell do you think I am my father I’m sorry all Luthor’s must look alike to you now get out go back to your hoe and when he cheats on you remember I told you so.” He turns his back on Superman as he leaves and walks over to the bar.

 “Alexander what do you think you are doing no alcohol it’s time to go get your paperwork and computer, I’ll be on the balcony.” Batman shakes his head and thinks how funny it is how he spends his time in the dark but he can feel the sun energy running though his body. He feels good but it would be nice to get home. Lex comes out the bedroom with his computer don’t you want to know what I have planned for the mutants.

 “ I’m sure you will tell me when you are ready lets good I’ll drive so that you can have a car at the manor if you want to go out.”

“ Oh Bruce is that your way of telling me not to play with your cars?”

Bruce smiles let’s go smart ass. As they drive to Gotham City Lex feel to sleep with his hand on his stomach. Bruce called Alfred and told him to get Lex room ready. As they pulled up to the mansion Bruce jumped out and opened the passage side door and pick Lex up in his arms and walked to the door Alfred open the door Good evening Master Bruce have is Master Lex doing?. He fell asleep on the way and hasn’t wakened up. I’m going to take him to his room and get him ready for bed and then I’ll be down to talk. Bruce put Lex on the bed toke off his coat, shoes and started to unbutton his shirt only you Alexander can get in so much of a mess and still look good.

 “Mm mm Bruce are we there yet?”

“Yes Alexander go back to sleep I’ll take care of you” he kisses his forehead and pulls his purple comforter over Lex body and leaves the room. Bruce walks into this study Alfred walk in behind him and hands him his glass of brandy.

 “So how is Master Lex doing?”

 Well the last two days have been hell Bruce tells Alfred he starts explain what has been going on.

 Lex woke up two hours later hungry Mm I hope Alfred cooked he walking down the stair and hears voice coming from Bruce’s study “You know what you did was wrong Bruce”

Lex can tell that voice belong to Dick, Bruce’s ward, “what’s wrong my friend was in trouble and I help him out.”

“ That’s not all you did you know he love’s Clark you didn’t even give them a chance to try to work it out before you jump in, look Bruce I know how you feel about Lex I ‘ve seen it even when you tried not to show it but he only has eyes for Clark and when you finish helping him he’s going to go back to Clark him and their children then what is going to happen to you?” “ I’m only thinking about you.”

Lex back away from the study and stares at the door he turns around and starts to walk toward the kitchen. Bruce gets up from his chair behind his desk and walks and opens the door and look down the hall and seethe back of Lex walking towards the kitchen. Dick looks I wonder how much he heard knowing Lex, Bruce say everything. Dinner time went off okay Lex, Bruce and Dick ate in the dining room with Alfred serving them. After dinner they moved into the living room Lex seat down and Bruce seat next to him Lex can feel the energy right away with Bruce just being next to him.

 “Bruce we need to talk about my phone call from Prosser X.”

 “If you want to I’m listening.”

 “Well it started last month I’ve been trying to think of a way to help the mutant in smallville. I got an invite to a science convention in the UK for a weekend. Well the first day was fine it’s wasn’t anything that I don’t know already. The second day was so much better that’s when I meet Prosser X he was in a wheelchair and was accompany by an African American woman with white hair she was stunning and a man with a leather jacket named Logan. I don’t know how we started talking he told me that a friend of mine thought that I could use some help with one of my projects that I just start. He told me about his school with mutant but the mutant he works with was born that way. I told him about the mutants in smallville and how they got that way from the meter rocks. I didn’t tell him about Clark but I told him about some of the children I meet, I just brought a building about 3 weeks ago” Lex turn to face Bruce to see his expression I want to open a school to help the mutants it was supposed to be call the Kryptonian School for the Gifted. I thought it would help Clark get over is guilty complex be I see he found so other way of dealing with it Lex said with bitterness. Bruce lends over towards Lex and kissed him lightly on the lips. Lex just looked at Bruce I been meeting with Prosser X once a week for the last 3 weeks I‘m going to meet him tomorrow afternoon and I would like for you to come with me then in a week we are having a little get together for mutants and some mutant from Prosser X school I was going to invite the Justice League to the get together but now I don’t know if it’s a good idea.

 “ Lex don’t worry it’ll work out don’t worry. I’ll go with you tomorrow now it’s time to go to bed you need your rest I’ll see you in the morning.”

 Goodnight Bruce I have some work to do on the computer first he closes the door get the bed opens the computer let’s see how much you stock is going for I knew buying 25% of it was going to come in handy now let’s see how much more I can get my hands on no one takes from me Oliver Queen is going to have to learn the hard way.

 The next day Bruce wakes up first and goes to Lex’s room he stands there just watching him sleep “Alexander it’s time to get up come on.”

 Okay okay I’m up mmm what time is it anyway never mind I have to go to the bathroom move out the way pregnant man running.

 “I’ll meet you down stairs for breakfast.” Lex takes a shower, gets dress and went downstairs for breakfast. Bruce and Alfred looked at him, “How are you feeling today Master Lex?”

 “Good, not throwing up today. Hope that last for a while.”

“Good to hear that.” Bruce just smiles and shakes his head.

“What time is your meeting today?”

“It’s at 10:00 is that good for you? I know you have other things to do so if you can’t make it I understand.”

“No No I can make it. I am just going to make some phone call in the study and then we can go.” Bruce got up from his chair and walks over to Lex and kisses his forehead and left the room.

“Alfred be honest with me is Bruce okay with this arrangement” I know he is not the touchy feely kind of guy and I don’t know how this is going to end after we sleep together. I still love Clark even if I don’t want to. We aren’t getting back together or anything I just don’t want to lose my friend. Bruce is being here for me means a lot but I still want to be here for him.”

 “Well Master Lex I think you know now how Master Bruce feels about you. When you do sleep with each other to my understanding you, his and Master Clarks DNA will all be a part of the children you carry, you all will be bolded for life and he knows that and he still went through with it so I think he can handle it.”

“Good to know.”

“I don’t care how much it cost get me some of Queen INC stocks now. No is going to hurt my mate and get away with it. Good call me on my cellphone if anything comes up in the office Bruce out.”

“Master Bruce are you okay what is this about Queen INC and what is this talk about a mate?”

“Nothing you need to be concern about just taking care of business Alfred.”

“We’ll leaving now you know how it gets in touch if you need me tell Dick I’ll do my patrol tonight thanks.” Alfred looks at him.

“Very good sir.” Bruce and Lex arrive at the new school.

“When is the name going up?”

“By the end of the week.”

“Are you going to keep the name?”

“Yes I want my children to be proud of something.”

“Here let me show you around inside. I can introduce you to some of the children.” They go through these big doors and it was like stepping into a different world it was children running all over the place. As they stepped into the hallway everybody stopped and ran over to Lex.

 “Lex where have you been? We missed you! Do you like the way it is coming along? We cleaned up. Who’s your guest is that you boyfriend?”

 Okay one question at a time the schoolhouse likes great I’m glad that everyone is good and this is my very good friend Bruce Wayne. Bruce looks at all the children and said hello and they all looked at him up and down trying to figure out if he’s friend or a threat. Oh here comes Professor X now with Ororo, hello Professor I would like you to meet my good friend

 “Hello Charles, Storm how you are doing enjoying yourself I hope.”

 “Bruce you know them?”

 “Yes but I can explain.”

 “You’re the friend that the Professor mentions.”

Bruce it’s okay thanks the Professor has been a great help come with me let me show you the labs. Lex explains the lab some of the mutants are having a hard time controlling their powers so in the labs we try to see if there’s something we can do for them. We gave them and their family counseling if they need it. Upstairs is the bedrooms and the kitchen is in the back of the house there’s an exercise room in the basement. After the tour Lex started to get tried so they called it a day and said their goodbye and Lex kissed all the children goodbye .After 4 days of going back and forth to work Lex was getting more and more tried him and Bruce knew what needed to be done but they both don’t know how to approach the subject.

 Clark days and night was just getting more and more confusing. Oliver was acting different now he always wanted to know if he heard from Lex does he know what Lex is up to. They wasn’t living together Clark got his own little apartment not too far from his job at the Daily Planet were he work with Lois Lane. One day Lois came into the office with a big smile on her lips .Look like someone got lucky lasts night Lois, Clark teases her. Wouldn’t you like to know I’ve been seeing someone new but only for 2 weeks now so wish me luck because you know me and relationships? So smallville how is you and Lex doing I haven’t heard you talk about him lately what’s up. Clark hasn’t told anybody about him and Lex brake up didn’t want to answer question. I have to go right now Lois I have to check on a story if Perry is looking for me. Superman fly’s or to the penthouse and looks in but Lex hasn’t been home in days or weeks. Clark is starting to get worried be he don’t know who to ask about him to he can’t talk to Bruce about Lex any more Bruce just give him dirt looks now when he does see him he’s not around the Justice Leagues that much now. Maybe he’ll go over Oliver tonight. Clark calls Oliver hey what’s up with tonight. I have a lot of work tonight how about tomorrow.

 “Hey are we okay we haven’t been seeing a lot of each other lately what’s up?”

 “Clark we’re okay I just need to find out who is trying to take over my company I’ll see you tomorrow okay love you bye.”

 Clark goes home and looks at the clock it’s 7 at night maybe I’ll bring Oliver some dinner I’m sure he can go for a break. Clark lands on the balcony and walks in to Oliver penthouse he uses his x-ray to find Oliver and see he is not alone that’s okay he said he was working late but wait what are they doing their kissing and then clothes are coming off what the hell is going on here, this can’t be happening I gave up to much for this. He just watches as some woman goes down on his man and take his cock in her mouth and Oliver loving and moaning like it’s the first time someone is doing this to him. He stops her and throws her on the bed and put her on top on him and lets her ride him. That’s hell is going on Clark bust into the room and see Lois on top of Oliver. She jump down from ride Oliver and pull the sheets up and it take a minute for her to reality sets in “what the hell Smallville you couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see me you had to bust into my boyfriend place?”

Clark stares at Oliver “oh boyfriend is that what you are to her?”

“ Clark it’s not what it seems.”

Lois looks at him “what do you mean it’s not what it seems then what is it and why do you have to explain to him then it hits her oh my God “ she looks from Clark to Oliver know “way but you and Lex..”

“ Shut up Lois” Oliver yell while getting out the bed and putting on his pant.

“Lex was right you were just using me to break us up why?”

Lois looks” you been using me to, get information on Lex and asking about Clarks phone call if Lex been calling how did I miss that Damn!.” She gets up start putting on her clothes and heads to the door “you coming Smallville are you need to talk to that piece of shit?”

“ No I think I’ve seen more than enough” and walk to the door.

“No Clark we can talk about this you know I love you she was just business.”

“ I bet that’s what you told yourself I was. “

 Bruce walks into Lex’s room he’s been watching him and knew that it’s been getting harder for him he knew that Lex has been getting more tried even with the touches Bruce has been giving him it was time to mate. He climbs into bed with Lex and holds him and whisper into his ear Alexander let me make love to you. Lex turns around and felt strong arms around him he heard what Bruce said and just look him in the eyes. The kiss was gentle at first Lex opened his mouth at the first brush of Bruce tongue. Bruce pulled Lex into his arms while their tongues continued to caress each other. Brue ran both his hands up and down Lex’s back them down to his ass. He put his hand in Lex’s waistband and pushed them down and off. They started to grind against each other. Bruce pulled back and looked at Lex and he just had to ask “Lex are you sure about this?” Lex kisses him Bruce shut up and please doesn’t stop doing what you’re doing. Bruce kisses him hungrily and grinds his dick into Lex dick “You’re so fucking hot.” Bruce starts to kiss all over his neck biting and teasing his skin. Lex moans as he feels Bruce lick and bit his nipples teasing it with his tongue. Oh my god that’s all Lex could think of. He feels soft lips kissing and biting there way going down his stomach make circles he can feels all over his skin. His dick is standing up and he can feel it leaking oh god his body feel so alive. Please stop teasing me Bruce I don’t know how much more of this I can take.

 “I’m sure you can take whatever I gave you Lex.”

 Dam! Bruce what are you doing to me you just had to fuck me and get it over with why are you driving me crazy? I told you Alexander I want to make love to you. He moves his hand and rubs it against Lex dick and rubs the pre-come on this finger Lex moan mmm, Bruce takes his finger to his mouth and takes his tongue and lick it clean. He moves his hand back down and strokes his hand up and down Lex’s dick loving the moan. Lex moves his head deep into the pillow move it back and forth. He feel his legs being open and Bruce moving down his body touching and licking his way down between his legs until he’s licking the head of his dick making circles around the head licking up the per-come he licking it like it’s his favorite lollipop. He takes all of it in his mouth and deep throats him and sucks up and down loving every minute of it. You taste so good Alexander I don’t think I ever want to stop I have you where I want you. I wanted to do this to you for so long he sucks to head on down to the base and back up again. He starts to play with his balls and we must not forget about them and him sucking and licking them up and down. Your skin is so smooth’s Lex.

 “ Oh my god” he grabs Bruce hair and starts sliding in and out of his warm and wet mouth faster and faster. “I can’t hold it back, I can’t” that was all the warning he could give Bruce before he’s cuming in his mouth so hard he saw stars. Bruce licks his lips

“You taste so sweet Lex, we must do that again sometime” he kisses he’s way back up to Lex’s neck he can only think ‘mine all mine. My mate’ and bites his neck and sucks until he sees his mark and smile as he hears Lex intake of breath and moans. “Turn over for me Lex I want to taste you some more.” Lex doesn’t think he doesn’t know were his brain went but he turned over and he feel his ass being put up in the air then he feels his ass cheeks being pulled apart then oh my god is that..? oh my god Bruce tongue is licking his hole up and down he puts it in his hole . He starts sucking and licking up and down putting his tongue in deeper and deeper he just keeps his tongue in making Lex wetter and wetter. He starts to thrust his tongue in and out “God Lex you were made for this. Here get on your back I want to see your face as I make love to you.” Bruce stops and leads over to the draw and pulls out lube. Bruce gets in between Lex’s legs he puts lube on his finger and slides it in Lex and twist he starts to thrust in and out nice and slow at first next thing he put two finger in him he can just moan and bit his lip he starts to move his hips wild pushing desperately ride up and down on the fingers he runs his finger though Bruce hair. Bruce looks at him and licks his lips. He puts the lube on his dick and position it at Lex’s hole and rubs it up and down teasing him feeling how wet he made him.

 Lex can’t take it any more “Please Bruce now please.”

 “Alexander look at me tell me you want this you want me.”

 Oh god what are you doing to me, God I want you deep inside me please. That’s all it toke for Bruce he pushed inside of him little at a time stretching him oh god you fell so good around me your so tight Alexander. Bruce stops he has to hold back Lex is so hot and tight he can’t hold back any more gods this is as close to heaven he has every felt in his life .Oh yes this is where he wants to be thrusting in and out nice and slow at first then he can’t hold back anymore. Lex feels him so deep he arch his back just to feel him deeper more please Bruce more I need you he lock’s his legs around his back and pulls him in deeper he starts to thrusting his self on Bruce dick driving them both crazy with the rhythm . Bruce starts kissing him sucking on his tongue. He changes his angle and brushes against Lex prostate perfectly he grasps Lex dick and stroking it up and down whispering in his ear Come for me Alexander just for me. Lex opens his eyes and closes them again scared for what he’s reading in Bruce eyes. Open them open them now Alexander! With just that one looks it sends him over the edge cums yelling Bruce name. He can’t take any more he look in Lex eyes and thrust in harder and faster he moans as his body jerks as he comes deep inside Lex and collapse next to him. He pulls him close to him and kisses his neck, cheek, and lips .Lex feels emotional why Bruce why did you have to make this difficult. Bruce wipes the tears off his face I couldn’t let you think this was a pity fuck I have never pitied you and I’m not going to start now. Lex put his hand to his neck and what are this you marked me why. Bruce touched the mark thinking mine. Go to sleep Alexander we’ll talk in the morning and with that they fell asleep. In the morning Lex wakes up and feel more heavy and puts his hand on his stomach he notice that it has grown and he’s showing. He looks around for Bruce but of cause he’s alone he go to take a shower the water feels good on his body. Why is this happing this is not the way it was supposed to be? He yells I don’t know what to do next my baby daddy cheated on me we was to do this together now here I am waking up by myself after I don’t know what to call it mind blowing sex or love making. He goes down on his knees and rocks. That’s how Bruce founds him Alexander he turns the water off grab the towel and wrapped it around him it’s time to eat I brought you breakfast in bed . I thought you left me when I woke up a lone I thought you seen how much bigger I got and decided it’s too much that I’m too much.

 “ I’m not leaving you unless you ask me to. I notice how bigger you are I thinks the children had growth spree. We don’t know what is normal I have any questions I can ask that A.I. But I’m good for now how about you this is all new for you to? I’m good I have been feeling stronger and I can move faster, Bruce doesn’t want to worry him about feeling more look Lex was his mate. I have a meeting at watchtower today you should talk with the A.I. just to make sure everything is going as plan. You should call the Kent’s they have been calling all over looking for you; call just to let them know that you are okay. These babies are their grandchildren and you can put off telling them about them until their born but please think about calling them. I’ll call you later anything you need Alfred around.”

 No problem I’ll do so work from here and order some bigger clothes. Don’t forget about tonight, the open house at the school. I have to go over some data any way someone tried to heck my systems but I have one of the best computer mutants ever he interacts with the system. Bruce takes his chin in his hand and kisses him nice and gentle. See you tonight try taking a nap during the day. I’ll try don’t worry about me I have everything I need right here when he left Lex look around how the hell did this happen he don’t see this coming.

 Clark went to work with a fuck up attitude after what he caught Oliver cheating. Lois comes to work with the same attitude “want to go burn down Queen’s building?” Clark smiles a little until his phone ring “aren’t you going to answer it smallville?” Clark looks at it “no it no one important.” Oliver been calling Clark all morning be he just let it go to voice mail. He knows if he sees him now he would set him on fire with his heat vision he’s not ready for the lying. “Hey smallville what’s up with your ex-honey I just got a tip that he has been experimenting with mutant know anything about it?

“No I don’t” Clark Justice League communicator goes off Lois “ I have to go tell Perry that I have to check on something.”

“Okay smallville I’m going to check this out even if it’s your man.”

Clark walks into the watchtower and sits next to the flash what’s up Wally you look sad. Oh “hi sups have you notice Batman has been acting different, we use to hang out I thought he was finally seeing me as a person not just flash I think he has someone new well there goes my chance. But we can’t all have what you and Lex have boy I’m glad someone’s happy.”

 The rest of the League came in and toke sits Green Arrow came and seat next to Superman “ I’ve been calling you why have you been returning my calls.”

“I’ve been busy after last night it’s over.”

“Last night was nothing she is nothing to me it’s only you, I bet if Lex calls you would answer.”

“Well that’s never going to happen now so are you happy now because I let you ruin something that was supposed to be forever.”

Oliver just look him in the eyes “he wasn’t good for you he was just using you to look good and if you loved him then you wouldn’t be with he and you love me not him. Luthor’s don’t do love Clark.”

 Batman walks in okay let’s get this started I have some place to be. Wonder women stands up there talk about Lex Luthor having a lab full of mutants someone been calling all the networks with the stories Superman do you know anything about this.

“No I don’t know what Lex has been up to any more. Green Arrow well if he has been doing his experiments again we need to stop him I say for good this time.” They all look at Superman.

“Batman did we all miss something?” Flash asks.

Green Arrow answers “Superman and Lex broke up.”

Batman laughs” is that what you call it.” You want to tell them why Superman the boy scout of the world what a joke and you Oliver I can smell you from here and you don’t smell like Superman. Wonder women and the flash looks around okay I know that we missed something big. Wonder woman let’s back to the problem at hand Lex and the mutant. Batman looks tell me where this is so called lab address is. Flash can you track down for me where the network is getting there information from. It’s not a lab it’s a school for mutant from smallville it’s call the Krypton school for the gifted.

Green Arrow looks at him what “why would Lex open a school for the mutant from smallville.”

“ Well you all can ask him tonight he’s having an open house tonight and you all are invited and you all have the address already Superman yes you are invited to but stay away for Lex you and your new boyfriend.”

Everybody turns around and looks at Superman and the Green Arrow. Flash just puts his head down damn Superman hears he says. Superman turns to the Green Arrow and smells him I know that smell you smell like Lois. He stands up to leave...

Where you going he hears him yelling he turns back around look “stay away from me you lied you cheated and stupid me fell for it I turned my back on Lex and now I find out you are sleeping with my partner at work what the hell is wrong with you.”

“It’s not like that we’re just friend Lois and me we use each other for information.”

“You’re lying to me I’ve seen you remember I was there. What you just wanted to hurt me was there a plan get me to fall in love with you and then brake me in half or just take me away from Lex I bet that what all this was about you wanted what he had me, Lois who’s next Bruce because I know they had something when all of you was in the same school. I bet you tried but Bruce didn’t go for it am I right boy am I a sucker.”

Superman leave Green Arrow standing there with his mouth open. Damn where did I go wrong Oliver thinks. I’ll be there to night I bet this school is not what it seems to be.

Superman fly’s to his fortress hello Kal-el what is wrong with you. Dad I made so many mistakes these last couple of months I broke Lex’s heart and in breaking his I broke my own. I need a time machine can you help me… that’s a joke by the way. Jor-el starts thinking he might have to find a way to make this happen if something happen with Kal-el and Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne children. What can I do for you my son? Nothing father I just need to get away from my life. Is your life not going the way you want it my son? No did you miss the cheated on Lex and now we’re not talking or seeing each other I believe someone else before I talked to Lex. Krypton bold for life you did not bond all the way with him why not Kal-el.

 “ I was scared to give all myself to him I miss him so much it hurts. Now I will spend the rest of my life alone.”

 Lara-el answers him “I’m so sorry my son that you feel this pain my son I didn’t want this for you.”

 “I know mother but I did it to myself. I have to go now I’ll be back more often now. Bye. He doesn’t see in the other room the A.I. is already working on the time machine this is not the way it’s supposed to be Jor-el he was to be happy with his mate what went wrong?”

 Bruce goes home and asks Alfred” how’s Alexander doing.”

 “Master Lex is fine he’s taking a nap before he gets ready for tonight he’s looking better than he’s been looking the last couple of nights.”

 “Good I’m glad to hear it I’ll go check on him then get ready for tonight. Bruce opens the door and stares at Lex he looks so peaceful sleeping.”

“Are you just going to stand there or come over?”

 “I don’t want to wake you.”

 “It’s okay I have to get up and get ready.”

 “How did your meeting at watchtower go are they all coming tonight?”

 “Yes and Superman is going to be there are you going to be okay with this. I don’t want you over doing it, did you talk to Jor-el.”

 “No I didn’t because I’m feeling okay why do I need to talk to him.”

 “Alexander he told us if anything change to let him know you woke up bigger than you went to bed that’s change. Look I know you’re scared but I’m here with you now make the call.”

 “Fine hand me my watch it’s on the night stand. Jor-el I need you can you show yourself here.”

 “Hello Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne how is everything.”

 “Jor-el can you exam Lex he woke up bigger overnight we just want to make sure it’s okay.”

 Jor-el looks at Lex “you are bigger then you should be but we have never had babies born with 3 different DNA’s a red light goes up and down Lex body and Jor-el looks 3 should be no more than 3 months but with the extra DNA the babies look about 5 months I need to go back and go over the data again. Bruce Wayne how have you been feeling with the new power anything changes that you can tell?”

 “I have been feeling more stronger and faster I have been feeling more persistent toward Lex like he’s my mate I just keep hearing mine in my head when I’m with him and I marked him on his neck.”

 “Lex just look why didn’t you tell me I would have tried to help you somehow.”

 “Alexander I like the way I feel I have always loved you now it’s more intense what was you going to help me with this are still all my feeling.”

 “Jor-el scans Bruce the Kryptonians DNA has mixed all the way with Bruce Wayne DNA I will not be able to separate the Kryptonians DNA from Bruce Wayne I am sorry I did not see this happening.”

 “What does this mean Jor-el?”

 “It means that he has taken you as his mate and Kryptonian mate for life the children will be more Kryptonian than human but Kar-el and Bruce Wayne is still in the DNA with you Lex Luthor. If thing keep progressing on this line the children will be born by the end of the month or beginning of next month.”

 “Will the babies make it if they are born that soon and will Alexander be okay?”

 “I do not know for sure Bruce Wayne this has never been done before. I will go now to go over all the data I have.”

 Bruce and Lex just looked at each them laid down on the bed both lost in there on thoughts. They got up and got dress in silent .In the limo ride Bruce looks at Lex pulls him close to him let me taste you he starts to whisper he starts to undo his belt unbutton his pants pulls down the zipper. He reaches into Lex pant and into the slit of his boxes and pulls his nice thick dick out you’re getting hard for me already I love that and Lex feel the wet tongue swirling around the head of his dick.

 “Why do you like to torture me so much Bruce?”

 Your dick is beautiful Lex nice and big and hard all ready to be eaten up. He goes down licking the pre-come sucking on the slit, so sweet he lets it slide over his tongue right in till it hits the back of his throat, sucking and sucking . He takes his hand and starts pumping Lex’s dick and the only thing you can hear is the moaning and the slurping noise until Lex yells that he’s coming. Bruce hold Lex dick in his mouth and lick his cum all up. Bruce licks his lips god I love the way you taste he then gives him a deep kiss and smiles let me clean you up.

 “We need to talk about what this is that is going on between us Bruce.”

 Soon I promise Lex let’s get thought tonight first. I know that you still love Clark and I know you have feeling for me and right now I’ll take whatever I can get from you because I do I love you Alexander and with the babies coming it’s a little confusing Bruce take his hand in his and kisses them we will make it work for the children

 The limo pulled up to the school Lex takes Bruce hand and put it on his stomach as the he felt a kick. Oh my Alexander that’s our babies doing that. Lex smiles at him yes it is are you happy. Bruce kisses him there’s your answer. Bruce this is going faster than we thought we are going to have to tell Clark sooner than later so please think about it.

Bruce gives him his Batman look “I know but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. We can just raise them as ours.” Lex takes Bruce face in his hands and kisses him.

“You know we can’t. What will happen when there power starts to show? Then what? We need to talk all three of us about this…”

“Alexander is there something you’re not telling me.” Lex turns his head away

“All I do is for our children, Bruce you know that I’ve love them from the beginning and will do anything for them you know that right?” Bruce looks at him

“You’re holding something back, and I have a felling I’m not going to like it. Am I right?” At that time the door is open and Lex steps out with Bruce looking at him not liking what he’s thinking at this point. Bruce put his hand on the small of Lex’s back and they walk in together. First people they see is the mutant children with their dresses and suits on. Lex hugs and kisses all of them and welcomes all the parents that are there. He see Martha and Jonathan sitting with Maya one of the younger mutant she’s 6 years old her father was using her to brake int0 banks. Maya’s mutant power is she’s strong she could pull off the bank door like it was paper and could interact with anything. With a computer chip, she could open the bank door with her mind but her father just had her take off the door for fun he died try to run from the cops with the money and left Maya sitting in the bank with a bag of gum she just can’t get enough of the stuff. Lex putts some under pillow when he visits. Maya see Lex first and runs to him “Lex! Lex!” She stops right in front of him and hugs him. “See Lex I have been doing what you taught me nice and soft good right?”

“Yes Maya. Very good I knew you could do it how are you doing with the Kent’s? I’ve seen you talking to them.”

“Oh my god Lex they live on a farm! A real farm with animals. They said I could come and visits if it’s okay with you, and it didn’t scare them about me being so strong they just laugh and said they can handle that.” Lex look at the Kent’s as they make their way over to them.

“I know how they feel Maya they’re good people and you can go anytime they okay it. As long as you finish you’re lessons, deal.? Lex gets a hugs and kiss for these.

“You’re the best Lex.”

“I’m glad someone thinks so. you know I put something under your pillow for you. Have fun I’m going to talk to the Kent’s now and don’t worry you’ll love the farm.” He kissed her cheek and watches her go to the table for some juice. He turns around and smiled at his other family the Kent’s. Next thing he knows Martha arms are pulling him and a hug and Jonathan is hitting him on his back.

“Lex honey why don’t you call us or come to see us so we could help you through this time in your life? That’s what family does.”

“I didn’t know what to say or what to do at that point. I just couldn’t deal with it, but it had nothing to do you two.”

“We know Lex. We just want to help you though this. I don’t know what to say about this, he’s so sorry.”

“I think he’s sorrier he got caught then anything” there was bitterness in Lex’s voice. Martha kissed him on the forehead.

“I don’t think that was it. He just made a very big mistake and I don’t think he knows who he is anymore without you. Lex we raised him better than this, but somewhere he lost his way but please talk something through before you give up. I never would think I would say this to you but you are a Luthor and they don’t give up something that is theirs without a fight.” Jonathan looked at him in the eyes

“Oliver has to lie to make you look bad and we can’t have that. Lex I don’t know why he didn’t talk to you first but try to listen with the good heart we all know you have when you to talk that’s all we ask.” Lex looked at them both, the too people who love him like family.

“I’ll try I promise when the time is right. Now let’s talk at about something more on a happy note. I’ve seen you two talking to Maya she’s a good girl.”

“She’s really sweet how did you end up with her?”

“Her father used her for robbing banks her father was killed by the police and Maya was found in the bank one of the cops knows me and when she seen Maya brake the handle of the police car she watched her and when the children service came for her he gave them my name. When they called and ask me if I could come and see she was having troubles controlling her powers because no one every taught her. I visit her every day for a week and showed her how to hold back and then after 2 more weeks I sign papers for her to live her I know it’s not an idea place for her being one of the younger children but it was the best I could do on a short notice the other children look out for her but she is only 6 she just started school she never been around other children before so she spend most of her time on the computer she can get it to do anything she wants which is kind of scare if she grow up in a bad home. She was happy to meet you both I don’t think she knows what a real home feels like so spend time with you too on the farm would be nice.”

The Kent’s look at each other and then Lex “she can come home with us it that okay with you we know how to handle children with special needs.”

That would be great what more could I ask for I ‘m not worried about her and in time maybe she will have more children around her to play with. Lex smiled to his self if all goes well. We would like that Lex the more the merry. Lex fell dizzy he feel a whole lot of energy come over him from nowhere he knows it’s not Bruce he knows his energy this is stronger. Lex honey you okay

 “Yes Yes just felt a little dizzy that all.”

 Okay I know you been over working with getting all this done and the school is so nice we toke the tour the class rooms are nice the dorms even the labs are nice the children showing everyone what they learned you scientist love their jobs you did very good I’m glad the mutant in Smallville have a place to come we are very proud of you. Thanks that means so much some from you too. There goes the energy though his body again the babies are moving how the feel it too. If you too can excuse me please I’m going to check on dinner. He hugs them and goes to sit outside the side door to sit outside to calm down he rubs his stomach come on now just a couple more hours please then we can go home where ever that is.

Out the darkness comes Green arrow so “Luthor you think you win because Clark left me he will be back because I made him love me he never loved you it was so easy to turn against you.”

“Oliver I feel sorry for you no mommy or daddy to spank you little rich ass, so you go around trying to take everybody else things. Clark seen though you faster than I thought he would what you do cheat on him already because we both know that you can’t keep it in your pants.”

 “What do you know Luthor you are evil your father killed my parents and we all know the apple don’t fall far from the tree don’t we Luthor.”

 “Stop lying to yourself Oliver we know why you going after everything I have or had don’t us.” Lex gets up and walks up to Oliver, Oliver watches him walk it’s like watching liquid sex with the way his body moves.

Lex puts his hand on his cheek and Oliver grabs his hand and holds it there. “You left me Lex I don’t leave you, you stepped on my heart like it was nothing.”  
“ Oliver we was in high school my father made sure you found out about your parents and you started taking it out on me you fuck me and left me right after like you couldn’t stand to be around me. You don’t talk to me you only came to fuck me you don’t make love to me anymore just used me to get off. I heard about you and the other boys and girl that you were sleeping with so what if I broke it off you was never was lonely for anything. “

 “I loved you Lex that never change and you left me like you was better than me like I was nothing you was Bruce Wayne new best friend was your fucking him then to?”

 Lex look at him Oliver “what’s wrong with you have you never grew up I never slept with Bruce when we was together we don’t slept with each other for another year. How could you not know how I felt about you Oliver I loved you and you dogged me out you think no one knew about us you was the popular boys I was the freak that boyfriend was sleeping around on him they laugh at me in my face and behind my back until Bruce toke pity on me and befriend me.”

 “Oliver looks at him holding his hand I hated you for so long I don’t know how to stop.”

 “ I know Oliver and that’s on you I can’t help you with that.” Lex feel the energy again he looks around trying to pin point where it coming from then he see Clark coming out the side door as Superman. Superman sees Oliver holding Lex hand.

 “Oliver what are you doing to Lex?”

 “Lex feel dizzy again Oliver grabs him and helps him to sit down on a bench, Lex you okay?”

 “Superman is by his side holding on to his other arm Lex what’s wrong should I get Bruce for you?”

 “No No I’m okay” he still can feel the energy flow in him. “ I just felt dizzy but it passed.”

 “Oliver what are you doing here I thought we agreed you wouldn’t come Superman has his arms crossed looking at him.”

“ I’m leaving now I just had something’s to get off my chest and now that I did I think I’m going to take an long overdue vacation he looks at Lex and leans down and kisses him on the lips bye Lex.”

 “Bye Oliver I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

 With that Oliver leaves Superman and Lex alone looking at each other.

 “I like your school I toke the tour it all looks good I talked to my mom and dad they seem taken with a little girl name Maya they’re talking about taking her home they look happy. Are you happy Lex I know I have no right to ask you but are you. I need you to understand what happen had nothing to do with you it was all me I felt like I was losing myself in you. Clark I thought that was a good thing.”

 “Lex you are larger than life I first was known as you boy toy than your live in boy toy when Oliver came to me I know I could of cheek it out I really don’t know what I was thinking God Lex I love you more than anything in the world and I started to get scared when I turned around and you are my world and I don’t see me Clark Kent anymore just you and it wasn’t anything you did it was me Oliver was just me running scared it was the first and only time we had sex together I just wanted you to know that. I know that Luthor’s don’t forgive but I hope you can forgive me.”

 “Lex looks at Clark I don’t know what to say to you everything I did I thought of you I made this school for you I changed my life for you what I know about love I learned from you and your family.”

 Clark looks at Lex and holds his hand Do you still love me Lex because I know that I will never stop loving you he leans in and kisses him nice and sweet and gentle. Lex feels the energy in the kiss and the touch in the hand holding. Lex jumps up after the kiss and looks Clark in the face there is so much more going on with me right now. Lex feels the other energy he knows its Bruce. He turns around towards the door as Bruce comes out.

 “I was looking for you dinner is about to start how you feeling?”

 Superman stands up “Hello Bruce. He was feeling kind of dizzy a little while ago but I think he’s better.”

 “Superman I didn’t notice you there,” Lex look at him knowing he’s lying Bruce notices everything. Bruce notices that Superman is holding Lex hand he steps to Lex side and takes the other hand. Lex feels a burst of energy and then darkness.

 Superman catches Lex body and Bruce looks at him put him down over in the grass Bruce notice that Lex’s watch going off he pushes the button “ Jor-el appears Bruce Wayne, Kal-el what did you too do to Lex Luthor his energy levels are off the charts. This is not good for Lex Luthor in his condition we will need to get him back to the fortress.”

Bruce tells “Superman to hold on to Lex and touch his arm and pushes the button then their standing in the fortress. Kal-el please put Lex Luthor on the tables table so that we can scam him.”

“ Superman puts him down Father what do you mean about this is bad for Lex condition what is there condition that I don’t know about?”

Bruce turns to Superman “ Lex is pregnant with twins a boy and a girl Kon-el and Lillian.”

 “That is correct Kal-el Alexander Luthor is carrying the next generation of Kryptonians in him. Clark looks at Lex as his mother appears next to him. How, when did these happen why don’t anybody tell me. Clark x-ray Lex stomach and see to babies, father why are they moving around like that what is wrong with them. It’s the extra energy it’s making the babies more active and putting more of a strain on his body.”

 “Jor-el what are you saying I thought the babies and Lex was going good.”

 “Bruce Wayne we informed Lex Luthor that this is putting a strain on his body and that he might not make it through this did he not inform you?” “ He would not hear of terminating the pregnancy he said for me not to mention it to him again. We are sorry if this was a normal pregnancy than it would not be issues.”

 “Father are you sure there nothing you can do Kal-el the children has your DNA and that of Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor they will be great minds but this is not the way it was met to be the children are growing faster than Lex Luthor body can handle. Clark turns to Bruce how is this possible all three DNA’s. Clark grabs Bruce by the neck and lefts him off the floor you been sleeping with him and talking about me and Oliver what the Fuck Bruce you was just waiting for me to fuck up! And I did.”

“ Kal-el put Bruce Wayne down he had to sleep with Alexander Luthor after we infused him with Kryptonian DNA to help the children.”

 Bruce fall down to the floor “if he dies it’s all your fault Damn why did you have to think with your dick and leave him needing help like this I love him can you say the same I would never cheat on him yes he would die for these babies but he would die for anyone of us.”

 Clark screams and the wall shakes “you think I don’t know I fuck up it’s not a day that goes by that I don’t regret messing up, God I love him more than I thought was possible and that scared me. If I know about the pregnancy I would have never cheated on him when you both were going to tell me about the children?”

“ He had plan on telling you about it on your birthday it was one of you presents along with the watch and school but you had made other plans.”

“ That was the first time I had given into Oliver and slept with him he knew it was me and Lex night and I played into his hand that night.” “ Lara-el is there anything we can do to help Lex and the babies?” I can’t lose them mother I need them.”

 “We will do our best Kal-el to save you and Bruce Wayne mate.”

 Bruce and Clark look at each other “just do your best, father why haven Lex waken up?”

 “Lex Luthor is in a coma I’m sorry my son it does not looks well for him or the children. If he does not wake up soon we will have to take the children so that they will be health.”

 “Oh my god father there has to be something you can do this cannot be happening. Damn I would of told Oliver to go to hell and me and Lex would be raising our family and you could see what could happen between you and the Flash. Kal-el it’s time for you and Bruce Wayne to get some rest the cots there set up by Alexander Luthor side. Thanks mother I don’t think we will be able to sleep…Clark and Bruce didn’t smell the gas that Lara-el pumped into the fortress as they fell across their cots. Jor-el we must fix this would happen to Kal-el without his mate or his children? Is the time machine ready Yes Lara-el it’s ready we must wake up Kal-el. Clark wakes up in another room with a yellow beam going up and down his body. Kal-el are you up. The beam stops yes mother I’m up but I don’t remember going to sleep and how did I get here?”

“One thing at a time my son first we put gas in the room to put you and Bruce Wayne to sleep so that we could finish making the time machine.”

“ A time machine father I thought you said it was impossible to travel though time.”

 “Kal-el we did this for you if Alexander Luthor does make it can you share your mate with Bruce Wayne and your children, can you live if your mate dies?”

 “No I can’t I can’t live without him, that would mean that a part of me is dead and I don’t know how I could handle that.”

“How would this work. I thought that two of the same people cannot be in the same space at the same time.”

“ Kal-el you are thinking like a human we came up with a solution to what could be a problem for anyone but us, we have made a drug that would a loud you Kal-el from this time and Kal-el from that time to merge into one the only thing you would have to do is touch yourself I mean the other Kal-el. Clark look at his father okay. I think. Clark looked over to his mother and noticed for the first time the time machine it looks like a big glass chamber.”

 “I need to see Lex first before I go. Clark see a light turn on in the room and he walk over to Lex, why is he in a bubble Jor-el.”

 “He is in a healing bubble we was trying to see it that would help him and the babies be it has not you can touch him just put your hand into the bubble Kal-el.”

 Clark leans into the bubble and kiss Lex on the lips “sleep well my prince we will be together again. Okay I’m ready let’s doing this.”

 “Step into the chamber Kal-el the drug is in gas form once in the chamber the door will close and the gas will be pumped into the air and will be absorb in to your skin.”

 Thank you both if this works and it will I we not be the last son of Krypton I will have my children and my mate. As he steps into the chamber he hears Lex bed monitor go off Clark puts his hand on the door to open it but it’s locked he push and pulls but nothing Jor-el the door wouldn't open. It’s time there is nothing here you can do Kal-el. Clark looks and the lights go off in the time machine and then there’s nothing but darkness. Clark feel like he been in darkness for hours but when the lights come back on he’s in the fortress and Jor-el is asking him is he okay and he didn’t know he was here.

“Jor-el what day is it?”

 “It is the day that your human parents have choice as your birthday Kal-el.”

 Clark smiles “good it worked.”

 “Kal-el what have you done what worked?”

 “I didn’t do it you and Lara-el did it I had to come back in time to fix something that I mess up very badly.”

 “I’m sorry to hear that Kal-el it most of been very bad if me and your mother had to step in and help fix it with a time machine.”

Clark looks at the time I have to go wish me the best. Clark in his Superman uniform lands on the top of the penthouse he look at the time and thinks I should be showing up in 20... He hears someone coming through the roof door.

“Superman what are you doing up here? Why didn’t you come in?”

 Superman turns around and looks at the man of his dreams and feels nothing but love he can just stare at him.

 “You okay superman you look like you just see a ghost?” Superman look at Lex and x-rays him and sees his two babies growing inside of him. It brakes him and next thing he knows he’s hugging Lex and kissing him like his life depends on it.

“God Lex I miss you.” Lex kisses him back just as much, as if he needs it too.

“I’m sorry Clark. I know we haven’t been spending a lot of time together, but I promise that after today it will all change. Okay my love?” He kisses Clarks lips and smiles. Clark holds him close and kisses his eyes, his neck

“Okay Lex anything you say.” Clark hates to let him go, but he has to go meet himself before he comes in the building. “Go back in Lex; I’ll be there as soon as I change my clothes, okay? And don’t forget I still want my birthday fuck.” Lex licks his lips.

“You better change. I’ll see you inside.” and he kiss him. “But first you have to let my hand go Clark.”

“Sorry I miss you already. I’ll be right in.” Clark watches Lex go in, then goes to the edge of the building and looks down. He remembers that he was late coming home because he’s sitting in the park thinking if he’s going to meet Oliver tonight. Superman fly’s to the park and land right by his other self “Is there anything I can help you with Clark?” Clark jumped up “Who are you?”

“I’m Superman can’t you tell? No for real I’m you well from the future about 2 months give or take some hours.”  
“If so what are you doing here and how do I know you’re not an evil clone?”

 “For one why I have to be evil if I was a clone? Are all clones evil and two I know your sitting out here think about if you should meet Oliver tonight.” Clark looks at Superman.

“So what if I’m it’s not like Lex and me are married we just live together.” Superman looks at him.

“Don’t give me that bullshit you know Lex loves us more than he has loved any one in his life. Your just scared of what you feel for him.”

“Why are you here and how did you get here anyway?”

“I’m here because I messed up with my life with Lex and our children, by doing something dumb and unforgettable and it changed a lot of people lives. Clark please closes your mouth you look like you’re going to have a heart attack.”

“Did you say children lives? What did you mean by that? I mean we talked about children one day, but we didn’t know how that would work. We were going to talk to the A.I. and see about a birthing chamber but Lex wouldn’t do it without me, so what’s going on?” Superman looks at him. “No he wouldn’t do it without you. He’s pregnant and he plans on telling you tonight, but he doesn’t get the chance to tell us because we go off to be with Oliver.” Clark just kept thinking.

“He’s pregnant?! Oh my god how did think happen? Oh my god how?”

“What do you mean how? You were there. I remember.”

 “No no no. I know how, but how did this happen? How can Lex have children?”

“It’s your sperm. It changed Lex’s body so that he could carry our children. We’re having twins, a boy and a girl Kon-el and Lillian.”

“Oh my god I have to get home. I have to talk to Lex I have to see if he’s okay. He is okay right? Does something happen to Lex? Is that way you came back? Is it the babies? Is something wrong with them?” Superman smiles.

“No Lex will be okay now, and the babies should be okay. There is one more thing that I have to do first.” Clark look at him as superman put his hand out to touch his and feels a little dizzy. Superman feel the pull as he and Clark become one. “I need to get home”, up in the air he goes. Clark walks in to the penthouse and acts surprise as all his friend yells surprise happy birthday. He smile and looks for Lex who he see in the corner with Bruce arm on Lex.  
He see red now and walks over to them. “What’s going on? Why do you have your arms around my mate Bruce?” Both Lex and Bruce turn around. Lex looks sick and Clark pulls him into him. “What’s wrong Lex? Are you sick?” He pulls him towards the couch and helps him sit.

“No Clark this is your party. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m just under the weather today with the planning of the party; you know it’s hard trying to surprise your super hero boyfriend. I’m going to the bathroom and put some water on my face and I’ll be back.” Bruce looks at him.

“Alexander you’re never sick what’s wrong?” Clark steps in front of Bruce.

“Don’t worry about him I got him. Go back to the party, I’ve got him. Come on Lex.”

“Clark you go back with Bruce, I’ll be right back.” Before Clark could argue with Lex his phone goes off. He forgot that Oliver was going to call to get his answer. Clark looks at Lex.

“I have to take this I’ll be real fast.” He leans over and kisses him. He walks in the bedroom.

“Hello Oliver. Yes I remember, no I’m not coming. I know I said I would think about it and I have whatever you think is going on with us is not going to happen Oliver. I’m not leaving Lex ever. You can tell him whatever you want but nothing is ever going to happen with us, please don’t call me again. If it’s Justice League business have someone else call me and after last time you and I can’t do anymore undercover work together. Bye Oliver.” With that Clark hung up and sat down on the bed.

“Clark are you okay? I heard you yell on the phone, is everything alright?”

“Yes it alright now, but we need to talk later after the guests go.”

“Clark are you having an affair with Oliver?” Lex looks at him in the eyes waiting for an answer. Clark looks at him back in the eye.

“No Lex, I’m not having an affair with Oliver, but something has come up that I should have told you about, with Oliver. But not now I just want to spend time with you and my family and friends.” Lex looks at him and takes his hand.

“Okay later.” Bruce opens the door.

“We all are looking for you two so we can have cake, you feeling better Lex?” Lex looking at Clark and notices that his eyes are turning red, like if his heat vision is coming on. He covers Clark’s eyes and turns to Bruce.

“We’re coming. Just keep Wally away from the cake.” Bruce shakes his head and looks between them both.

“Okay I’ll try. You know how he gets around sugar.” He closes the door behind him.

“Okay Clark what’s going on with you? That is the second time you have been acting crazy around Bruce.”

“Nothing is wrong. I don’t know what you’re talking about, you ready?”

“I know what I saw Clark, what were you going to do, burn Bruce?”

“No. Well maybe a little. I don’t know, I just don’t like him being around you all the time. And touching you, he touches your hand, he puts his arms around you, he touches your back, doesn’t he know that you are mine? Just mine, and I don’t share. Damn Lex, you are everything to me! This is it for me, no one else, you are my mate and I would die without you.”

“Clark, I don’t know what to say. I love you, I love you so much that I don’t know if I’m coming or going sometimes, but a few minutes ago I thought you were having an affair. Let’s go cut the cake. Later we can climb in bed and talk.” He put his hand on Clarks chest “before you get you birthday fuck okay?”

“Damn Lex can I have that first?” Lex laughs.

“No now let’s go before Wally comes.”

“You know Lex I think you should put Wally and Bruce together more. I know Wally likes Bruce.”

“Really I didn’t know that.”

“Does that bother you Wally and Bruce?”

“No Clark, why would it? I just didn’t know Wally liked Bruce. I think that it’s great! I hate to think of Bruce being alone all his life. You know Alfred is not getting younger and Dick has his own life. I think Wally would be good for him.”

“Good I’m glad to hear it let’s go.” They walked into the room. Bruce and Wally were standing by the cake and the Kent’s are talking to Wonder Woman. Everybody walked to the table. Lois starts, “About time you two. We want cake! I thought Bruce was going to have to tie Wally up to get him away from the cake.”

Clark look at Wally and Bruce and whisper to Lex, “I bet Wally would like that.” Bruce turns around and looks at him then at Wally who’s cheeks have turned red.

“Okay how about the cake before Bruce falls over?” After cake, people start to say their goodbyes. The Kent’s are staying on a different floor in the building. Lex bought a whole floor, for when they have out of town guess.

“Night mom, dad. See you in the morning for breakfast.” Martha and Jonathan hug Clark and Lex tight.

Most of the guess has left when they here loud voice yelling “Where’s the birthday boy? I got a kiss for the birthday boy.” Bruce, Wally and Clark look at Oliver.

“What you are doing here Oliver?”

“He was invited to the party. I just didn’t think he would show up late and drunk.” Clark looks at Dinah

“Sorry Clark he was coming over and I didn’t want him to drive in his condition.”

“It’s okay, no one can control Oliver but Oliver.” Lex looks at Oliver.

“What you want Oliver? We still have cake if you want some.”

“Don’t pull that nice guy act on me Lex! I know you, I know how you use people and then throw them away.” Lex looks at Oliver with a cold icy stare.

“You know what? You don’t know shit about me.” Clark stands behind Lex and puts his arm around him. Bruce moves to the other side of him.

Oliver stares. “Now isn’t that nice? He has his very own Superman and Batman to protect him. If I was you Clark, I would watch Bruce. Anytime Lex needs him he will come running day or night.”

“That’s it Ollie out on the balcony now!” “Now Ollie!”

“Don’t call me that! You can never call me that Alexander!”

“Don’t gave me that Bullshit. Move it!” Lex moves to the balcony with Oliver right behind him, his head down.

“You know Lex I all most had him. Today was going to be the day where I would of gotten him.” Lex stared at him.

“No Oliver, you would have never had him. He’s mine and I’m his.” Clark listens and puts his head down. God Lex could never know how close to being wrong he was .

Bruce looks at him. “You know what this is about?”

“No I don’t. Do you?” Bruce looks him up and down like he wants to say something, but Wally comes over and puts his hand on Bruce.

 “Is everything okay?” Bruce looks out at the balcony.

“I hope so.” Oliver smiles at Lex.

“You don’t deserve him, just like you didn’t deserve anybody. You are a Luthor and you’re not capable of love.” Lex puts his hand to his stomach and rubs it seem that the babies didn’t agree.

“Is that a personal opinion Ollie? What do you base this belief on? Don’t play dumb now Ollie, do tell what do you know about love?”

“Nothing Alexander! I know nothing about love! Is that what you want to hear?”

“Ollie talk to me, what is the problem? You try to sleep with everyone that I have ever slept with. Now you are moving on to Clark, did you get Lois?”

“That was a one night stand”

“Did you miss anyone?”

“It’s your entire fucking fault Lex! You did this to me. You no one else Luthor.”

“What did I do Ollie that was so bad that you just keep on wanting to hurt me? I let you get away with it in the board room, in the paper, but when you go after my family, and Clark is my family, I will bury you where they will never find you.”

“You wouldn’t be able to keep him once he sees that you are a love them and leave them guy.”

“Is this what this is about? Love Ollie, because if I remember right I loved you.” Oliver jump up and grabs Lex arm.

“You never loved me liar.” Clark stands up but Bruce puts his hand on arm.

“Let them finish it’s long over do.” Clark backs down.

“As long as he doesn’t hurt him”

“Alexander is stronger than you think.”

“I know but he doesn’t need stress right now.”

“Why is something wrong with him that I need to know?”

“No and why would you need to know? Is there something that I need to know, about you and Lex? I know you, him and Oliver went to school together, is there more? I never asked Lex because I don’t want to know, but should I know?

“What do you want me say? You have to ask Lex and see if he want to talk about it, sorry.” Lex grabs Oliver’s hand and holds it.

“You know that’s not true. I loved you, you were my first love. My first time I had sex with a guy was you. How could you talk about love after what you did to me? You never loved me. At first I fell for it, the freak, because that’s what they called me, finally got himself a prince, you. And you turned on me just like everybody else. Like everybody else you shifted on me every chance you got after you found out about my father and your family. No one would talk to me because if they showed any interested in me you would beat them up or fuck them and everybody was glad tell me to about it. You did your drugs and alcohol and me at the end of the day.”

“That’s not what happened. You left me. No one leaves me, why?”

“You were killing me. Every time you time you touched me, I knew you were with someone else. I tried to help you but you didn’t want me, you just wanted to get back at my father through me and it was killing me so I left.”

“You left and went to Bruce slept with him and me.” Lex put his hand on Oliver’s chest it was only you I loved you but I couldn’t take anymore so I stop going home so I wouldn’t let you in when you come over drink Bruce would let me stay at his dorm room.

 “I loved you Lex and I was hurting so bad I couldn’t justify loving someone who father had my family killed so I take it out on you.”

 “I know that now but in high school Ollie you ripped my heart out and I couldn’t stop the hurt my father made it a learning experience for me to made me harder and turn off my emotions.”

 I’m sorry Lex can you ever forgive me I’ve been so messed up and when I think of you being happy with anyone else I think that should have been me why not me. What did they do to make you love them?

 Lex holds Oliver “ you know I loved you I’m sorry you got caught up in my father’s game.”

 Ollie put his face in Lex neck god you still smell so good okay I better I’ll be going I think it’s time for a vacation before Lex could say anything Oliver lips are on him kissing him Dam your lips are still so soft.

 Lex blanks his eyes god that was just felt like a dejavu moment. Bye Oliver I hope you find what you’re looking for Lex smile.

 “I don’t know what I’m looking for but thanks bye Alexander you are one hell of a guy. Oliver leaves and looks and Clark and Bruce I’m sorry for everything Clark I hope you can forgave me in time , Bruce I’m taking so time off I’ll be in touch then he just walk away with them looking after him. Anything you need to say to my boyfriend go say it now before I keep him all to myself.”

 Bruce walk to the door and looks back I don’t know about this but he walk through the door. “Alexander you okay.”

 Lex looks over the city “yes I think Oliver will be okay now.”

Bruce walks up behind him and put his arm around him and Lex leans back into him. “ I think so to but what about you are you going to be okay are you happy?” Lex turns around in his arms “ yes I’m happy I guess tonight is tell all night what you want to know if I ever loved you to.”

 “No Lex I don’t need you to tell me that I would never want to hurt Clark because I know that when you love you never stop loving that person and I don’t know if I could give that up again.”

Lex just smiled “you was the one who left me and I do understand me and my darkness and you and your darkness we would of not been good for each other.”

 “Yes but you and your love was changing me and I would not have been able to do what I needed to do with you there loving me Alexander I had to choose and sometimes I think I made the wrong choice because I see how you and Clark make it work but I’m happy for you.”

 “Thanks Bruce I think that me and Clark are going to have to have you and Wally over sometime.” Bruce tense up you should think about it Bruce it’s all about balance we aren’t the same person was back there now we balance each other that why we are good friends now find someone else who balances you and can deal with all of you.

 “I did it once I don’t know if I could do it again.”

 Lex starts to feel dizzy and Bruce hold him steady Alexander you okay hold on I got you here sit down. As Lex sits Clark come onto the balcony and holds his hand and Lex feel an energy flow and smiles that felt good, what happen Lex you okay? Yes Clark I’m good it’s just been a long day. Well everybody left accept Wally I think he want a ride home Bruce but I told him that you’re stay the night downstairs so I put him in the room next to yours I hope that good? Come Lex I want my birthday present or we can sleep and you can give it to me in the morning or both.

 Will I know when it time for me to go Bruce yell as he walks to the door come Wally let me show you your room next to mine. Wally yell night see you in the morning for breakfast.

 God I thought they would never leave now come Lex let me put your to bed so we could talk. Clark x-rays Lex when he’s not look and smiles as his babies are turning around in Lex stomach god their so small. Lex walks into the bedroom and takes off his shoes and socks and lies on the bed.  
“ I got you let me take care of you Lex” and he start to take off his pants and his shirt , he hears Lex moan and notice he’s sleep Clark put him under the cover and get undress and curls up next to him. “Love you Lex with all my heart” and then he kisses the back of his head.

Lex turns around to face Clark “I Love you to put would you love me after what I have to tell you.”

“ I would love you no matter what you tell me Lex that’s never going to change. I wanted all our friends here for the weekend to share so news with them but first you. Well here it goes we’re having a baby.”

Clark smile then he think he have to act surprise. “How Lex is this possible did you and Jor-el build a baby chamber without me?”

Lex jumps up on the pillow “I would never do that without you no, no baby chamber. X-ray me Clark then we can talk” Lex lays back and moves the cover.

Clark x-rays him like he hasn’t been doing it all night. He put his hand on Lex stomach oh “my god Lex there’s two babies in you.”

Lex look “two are you sure two babies twin we’re having twins?”

“ Yes twin you didn’t know?”

“ No Jor-el didn’t say anything I didn’t tell you right away because Jor-el didn’t know if a human could carry full term so I had to wait for 2 months?”

“Are you okay Lex is this safe for you can your body handle the stress of carrying a haft human half Kryptonian babies?”

“ Yes as long as I have you see I would need your energy that Kryptonians share with their mate.”

Clark hug Lex “how actually does that work can you show me?” Lex start slowly kissing Clarks neck. Clark flips him over so fast Lex finds himself looking up at him. “Turn over for me Lex” Clark kissing Lex neck as Lex turns around then his shoulder, his back “god you taste good.” Clark sits up on his knee and pull Lex up with him he put Lex hand on the bedrail here hold on I’m going to take you for a ride. Lex looks at him and smile I like the way you think and kiss him nice and deep. Clark lowered his head back to Lex’s neck kissing and sucking on it up and down. God yes that so good. Clark decides to bites down just a little on Lex’s neck and licks the spot over and over “mmm.. Mine all mine” and then Lex feels another bite.

Lex’s backs his butt up into Clack “Oh yech” do that again but harder please! Clark licks over where he bitten then began to suck slowly at first then as Lex breathing gets heavy he started to suck hard until Lex moans. He changes to the other side of Lex’s neck sucking and biting causing Lex to lose his mind. “Oh shit Clark what are you doing to me.” Lex drops his head back on Clarks shoulder. Clark moves his hand to Lex’s nipples and pinches.

“God yes that feel good.” Clark move down Lex back kissing and licking his hand running down the middle of his back until he runs his hand over Lex ass he goes down and kiss it and bite each check. Lex sits up on his knees and hold on to the bedrail Clark sits up with him and hold Lex around his hips. Clark puts his hand under his pillow and pulls out purple lube he grab his dick and runs it up and down the crack of Lex ass you feel how hard I am for you Lex can you feel it you have me aching for you.

“Yes god yes” Lex turn his head and looks at Clarks dick god it look so good and all for me. “Yes it is all for you and only you don’t you ever forget that.” Lex watches as Clark slick up his dick good god I think it getting bigger. Clark put the head and Lex hole he slips it in a little at a time god Lex you’re so tight just the way I like you, he slips it in more. Lex can’t take it anymore he don’t know if it his hormones kiting in but he want Clark in him now. He pushes back on Clark making him go in deep and hard.

God Lex so good so tight so warm. “Do you feel me deep in you Lex no one is ever going to be that deep in you ever again not Oliver not Bruce no one you are mine.” Clark starts to bury himself over and over deep in Lex . You can hear the bedrail hitting the wall as he moves in Lex doing quick small circles with his hips. Lex moaning and riding on Clark’s dick pumping up and down. “God yes Lex milk me for all you want take it it’s yours.” Clark grabs Lex hip and moves him faster and harder hitting Lex’s prostate.

“Oh fuck Clark right there.”

Clark moves his hand down to Lex’s dick and he feel the pre-cum “god yes Clark make me come for you” Clark start to stroke his hand up and down Lex’s dick. Lex starts to move developing a rhythm with Clark “I’m going to cum” Yes Lex come for me nice and hard. That all it toke Lex holds on so tight to the bedrail as he comes so hard Clark pumping in and out of him so hard and fast holding Lex up and comes so deep in him. “Fuck oh Fuck Lex you feel so good” he kisses Lex deep and wet. He licks his hand with Lex cum all over it you still taste good. They fell down on to the bed Clark running his hand on the marks on Lex’s neck mine all mine that’s all that going through his mind. He pull Lex closer “ Lex how you doing I don’t hurt you or the babies did I”

Lex turns around and kisses him long and soft “No Clark we’re doing did tried now but I feel great I think you have the energy sharing part down .”

“ I’m a fast learner.”

“ That you are. I have another gift for you I’ll give it to you in the morning I’m going to fall out now if you don’t mind.”

Clark kisses his forehead “no I don’t you have to take care of yourself and our family. Love you Lex for always.” He holds him closer and goes to sleep knowing he did the right thing because this is where he belongs this is his future.

 Lex wakes up to the smell of bacon and pancakes he rubs his stomach and notices he is bigger than when he went to bed. Clark comes in and knees on the bed “hi beautiful you hungry because I cooked and mom and dad with Wally and Bruce will be here in at haft and hour.” Clark looks at Lex “you okay you hurt something wrong?”

Lex “look at him Clark you notices anything different look at my stomach it’s bigger than before.”

“ I notice this morning but you know Kryptonians only carry for 6 months and you’re carrying twin Lex, I looked at them and they look good “he say while rubbing Lex’s stomach “if you want us call goes to the fortress if you want.”

“ No no no Clark we don’t have to go all the way to the fortress any more that’s part of your other gift.” Lex leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a watch box and hand it to Clark here open it. Clark knows what it is and open it and takes out the watch it’s a watch thanks Lex it has a superman sign in it. Lex grabs the watch “no ass hole it’s more than just a watch here on the side it has a button to get in contact with Jor-el or Lara-el that A.I. and here this button can trace port you to anywhere you need to be.”

“Oh my god Lex when did you have time for this.”

“Well working late I make some for all the Justice League and your mother and father theirs will be ready by the end of the week.”

Clark grabs him and kisses him “you are a genius Lex I’m so lucky to have you Will you marry me?”

Lex looks at him with his mouth open “what did you say?”

“ I said will you marry me Lex Luthor?”

“ Why now Clark is it the babies because we’re not going anywhere?”

“ No Lex that’s not it I want to marry you I need to explain something to you about me and Oliver.”

Lex tenses up Clark climb behind him and pull him to his chest. “It’s been going on for about 2months now.”

“What been going on Clark you said you wasn’t having an affair.”

 “ Well I never slept with him but he been working on me you remember that mission I was with him that where it started.” “We went undercover as a gay couple looking to buy some guns.” “ We shared a room” Lex tried to move but Clark hold on to him tight. “When we was out in public we held hands and sometime kissed but that was it. He started to touch me more when we weren’t in public and I ask him to stop. He started to tell me things about you about how you were using me that you don’t love me not like he could. He told me you were experimenting with mutant from smallville.”

“Did you believe him Clark?”

“No not at first but I was getting worried because I wasn’t see you and I knew you was seeing Jor-el and he wouldn’t tell me his own son why.”

“ It’s the Krypton school for the gifted all the mutant that I could find from Smallville goes there the opening is in a week I was going tell you about it today it was a surprise.”

“ See that’s way I love you, because you have a good heart. I started to get scared that night I came home and slept on the couch it wasn’t only because I was tired I was thinking about what Oliver said.”

“Clark I don’t understand why you didn’t just come and talk to me.”

“ It really wasn’t that Lex I love you more than anybody in my life more than my own life and that scared me I couldn’t see me without you I don’t know who I am without you. You are my life god do you not know that I see people who would kill to have what we have I was afraid that I was getting lost me Clark Kent not Superman.”

Lex turned around and sat on Clarks lap and put his legs behind Clarks back. “I’m sorry you felt that way that why we are supposed to talk to each other.”

Clark runs his hand up and down Lex’s back “I know your right but I just don’t know where my mind was.”

“What about you and Oliver is there something there he said he almost had you what stop you.”

“ I stopped myself and Clark thinks that’s no lie. I couldn’t give up what we have just because I was afraid of what I was feeling for you. I felt myself wanting to make you my mate and I was not sure if you were feeling the same we Kryptonians mate for life.”

“ Do you Clark want to mate with me for life and have more children with me?”

More children Clark smiles “ Lex can we get though these two first. Yes but I want a big family the Kent Luthor family. Sounds good to me does that mean you will marry me?” Clark started rubbing against Lex he slips his hand under Lex’s ass and lifts Clark pull his dick out from his waist band and lowers Lex on his dick. “God Lex how do you go back to being so tight I want to be inside you forever.” “ God Clark you are so big I love the way you feel in me” he starts to move up and down and leans down and kisses Clark lips. Clark’s breath gets caught in his throat and he can’t hold back any more. He wraps his arm around Lex’s back and rides him fast and hard Lex’s legs starts to tremble yes that it Clark give it to me. Lex yells “Yes” and cums at the same time as Clark lick his mark on this neck. He put his head on Clark shoulder and Clark cums in him and smiles that what I’m talking about sometimes it just feels so overwhelming. “Oh God Lex our family will be here any minute now go wash up and get dress I’ll use the other bathroom I can super speed this and have breakfast on the table when you finished.”

That sound goods Lex gets up off Clark” I’ll be in the shower.” Lex comes out the shower and sees Clark laid out some clothes for him no thing to tight god you can’t help but love these man of mine. Lex sits down and rubs his stomach and feels tear coming down his face Clark come walking “Lex you ready our guess is here.” “What happen Lex” Clark grabs his hand and wipes his tears.

“Nothing wrong it’s these dam hormones I’m so happy and I never thought I could be this happy you know what they say about Luthor’s we are evil at its finest but here I am with the man of my dreams and we are about to have twins and get married what more can I ask for.”

Clark just looks at him and goes down on his knees in front of him “Lex you just said everything that I feel. Okay let me wash my face again and eat with our guess.” Lex and Clark walks in the kitchen and everybody is already sitting down Bruce is sitting next to Wally who just keep smiling and Martha and Jonathan sitting smiling at them.

“Morning Lex how you feeling Clark said you were under the weather today” Martha smiles at him “better I hope?”

Lex look at everybody “yes better but about that me and Clark would like to make an announcement he turn to Clark you or me Clark?” puts his arm around Lex hips and pulls him close.

“Will here it goes Lex is pregnant and we are having twins. Mom, Dad you are going be grandparents Bruce is going to be an uncle and Wally is the godfather.”

Martha was the first one out her seat hugging Lex oh “my god how did this happen I mean I know how but how?”, Jonathan was right behind his wife hugging Clark and hitting him on his back” that’s my boy twin that great.”

Bruce and Wally just look at each other and didn’t know what to say. Wally Godfather he keep saying “ I can do that I think, Damn twin oh boy big guy didn’t see this happening” he shakes Clark hands congrats.

Bruce just stares Lex walks over to him “Bruce you okay?”

“ Alexander I don’t know you could get pregnant when did this happen how? I mean all the time we Damn Alexander we could of...”

Bruce stop it’s not like that its Clark sperm it change my body so that we can have children I couldn’t have this with anybody else god Bruce why do you do this to us. Lex walks away. Bruce stands up “Alexander I’m sorry please.”

Clark listens to Bruce and Lex he see Lex walk away. God all Lex ex-boyfriend have it bad for him but he just have to watch Bruce he remembers him telling him that he loves him. “Bruce everything okay with you and Lex?”

“No I just put my foot in my mouth.” “ I’m happy for you two Clark I want you to know that.”

“Good because I know you’re important to Lex”

Lex walks back into the kitchen and sits down let’s eat. After breakfast Martha talks to Lex and Clark “do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

Clark smiles I know what it is Lex looks at him I don’t know Martha laughs Clark you been cheating. “Yes I have” “ but Lex it you don’t want to know I’m good with that.”

 “ I’m good Clark I can wait not like some people.”

Martha laughs “well how far are you and when are you do?”

“ I’m 2 and a half months and I have 3 and a half month left Kryptonians only need 6 month and with me being human Jor-el thinks I will only carry 6 month to.”

“Oh boy that not a lot of time we have to get a baby room toys.”

Bruce looks over at Lex he’s saying he’s sorry with his eyes and Lex just looks at him. He walks to the balcony and Bruce right behind him. Wally turns to Clark “do we have anything to worry about when it come to them?”

Clark looks at him “no I hope Bruce will be okay after me and Lex gets married.”

“ Oh my god you two are finally getting married!”

“Yes we are and it is about time I’m only sorry it takes so long.”

“Boy Clark I have to plan a wedding and get ready for twin you sure knows how to surprise someone.”

“ I’m sorry Alexander I don’t know what came over me you can forgive me please.”

“You know I will but I don’t understand?”

“ I was thinking what if I guess knowing you can have children just made me think that one day I would like to have children one day with someone I love.”

“ You know I want that for you.” Lex smiles

“ I know can I feel you stomach if it’s okay?”

“Sure come here put your hand here.”

Wally hears Clark growled and looks at what he’s looking at “ feeling kind of territorial big guy come let’s go save your dad from your mom and wedding plans.”

“ Damn why does everybody has to touch him I know he’s sexy but he’s mine all mine and I don’t share.”

“ I know big guy what can you say.”

“ If he kisses him to I’ll just have to kill him that’s all just push him over the balcony.”

“ Okay big guy dad mom wedding les go.”

“ Fine let’s go sorry I lose my mind sometime you know right shit happens.”

Wally thinks I’m trying to not make shit happen. “I understand” and they walk into the next room with his parents.

“Wow Alexander that great.”

“ I know pretty cool right.”

“ Bruce we okay now I really would like for you to be our baby’s uncle.”

“Anything for you.”

“ Good I was hoping you would say that because it’s one more thing I would like you to be my best man at my wedding.”

Bruce smiled “I would be hurt if you had ask anyone else.”

“ Good because I hate to ask Oliver.”

“ Funny Lex real funny”

. They walk in the room laughing and hugging Lex walks over to Clark and kissed him on the check. “What was that for? Do I need a reason to kiss my husband to be.” Clark hugs him by his waist no you don’t ever need a reason.

Epilogue:

Three years later at the Kent’s farm there’s laughter in the air children running around.” Maya! Maya! Have you seen Kon-el ball?”  
“Yes Clark he threw it up on the roof of the barn again.” Maya walks in the home laughing.  
“Maya dear what’s so funny?”  
“Mom Kon-el threw his ball back up on the roof again and my crazy brother Clark has to get it again.”  
Clark “ Kon-el why baby why.”  
Kon-el runs to his uncle and grabs his legs. Bruce looks at his little nephew with his black curly hair and blue grey eyes and laughs “ no way am I helping you with this little one he picks him up and carry’s him back to his father.”  
Clark floats up in the air with him in his arms to the roof of the barn picking up his ball. Lex comes out the house with Lillian in his arms with her bright purple dress and Aruban hair pull back in a ribbon she has green eyes like her daddy yelling “up daddy up.”  
“ Clark what happen Kon-el threw his ball back on the roof again?”  
“ Yes who wouldn’t think a 3 year old would have such a go arm already?” he comes down and leans over and kisses his husband then his daughter. “ Where are mom and dad?”  
“ Martha and Maya inside getting the pie’s out the oven and your dad and Wally is setting up the tables in the back.”  
“ Bruce where’s Dick?”  
“ He was here just a minute ago he’s probable where every Maya is. I think he has a little crust on her he helps her with her powers.”  
Lex laughs “ I bet he do I’ll be watching him look who he has as a role model.”  
“ Funny real funny just wait for when your two start.”  
Clark watch goes off at the same time Lex, Wally and Bruce watch goes off they all look at each other and Wally comes running from the back of the house. Well some one answer. Clark yes Jor-el, Kara-el it is time the baby chamber is about to open.  
“We will be right there Jor-el thank you. Well Bruce you and Wally ready to be parents because your son is about to be born.” Wally jump up and down “I know I am how about you Bruce” “Yes I still don’t know how this happen he say’s looking at Lex but thank you for coming up with a way for us to be parents Alexander you and Clark coming?”  
Lex look at his friend and Wally they been together for a two in a half years and the only complaints Wally has is Bruce keep trying to get him to shave his head.  
“ Hell yes!”  
Maya, and Martha came out the door here I’ll take Lillian Maya get Kon-el go good luck and we’ll see you all when you bring home my other grandchild home. Clark looks around at his family and knows he made the right decision to go back in time for his family. Lex looks at Clark and his children with all the love he has he thinks god when I’m I going to find the right time to tell Clark that we are going to have another baby I guess later when we’ll in bed tonight and smile at Clark. They all kisses her goodbye and hit there button on their watches and disappeared.

The End Finale

[](http://archiveofourown.org/photos/68971443@N02/6417487953/in/photostream)  
[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/photos/68971443@N02/6417497521/in/photostream)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review let me know if you liked it. Thank you.


End file.
